twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Fluttershy
Strong Cyan |mane = Pink |coat = Yellow |cutie mark = Butterflies |twitter = mlp_fluttershy |timezone = GMT -5/GMT -4 (DST) }} Fluttershy is a yellow Pegasus pony who lives in Ponyville. She is one of the Elements of Harmony and the keeper of the Element of Kindness. She lives in her cottage, which is on the outskirts of Ponyville, by the mouth of the Everfree Forest. As her name implies, she is very shy and avoids confrontations. She loves animals and is Ponyville's unofficial veterinarian, taking care of sick or hurt animals who may come across her. Personality Fluttershy is a very shy pony. She's known for keeping to herself most of the time unless she feels extremely comfortable with who's around her. She's not the one to get in front of a large crowd of ponies for it only brings immediate shock, causing her to lock up. Because of her shy nature, she doesn't live in Ponyville but outside of the town in a Cottage near all sorts of Woodland animals. She doesn't like the hustle and bustle of the town too much, being the shy pony that she is, so she finds it easier and likes the peace and quiet. Fluttershy is also very soft spoken. Many times she's not heard by her friends because of how low she speaks, not being able to get her thoughts across to them at all. She's also all about spreading kindness wherever she goes. She loves to show kindness to her friends and anypony that needs it. Fluttershy isn't afraid to get angry, but only does when she absolutely has to as shown in the episode, Dragonshy. Her assertive attitude only comes out in times of need, whether that be helping her friends or making sure somepony/animal isn't being pushed around. Fluttershy is a animal-lover. Any animal you can think of, Fluttershy would love to get to know! She has a pet bunny named Angel who isn't the best to her at times, but his heart is in the right place and she knows that. The only creatures that has ever given Fluttershy a problem are full grown Dragons, but she's slowly learning to overcome her fear of them. Background Growing up, Fluttershy wasn't the most outgoing in flight school or the most popular. Her friend, Rainbow Dash, looked out for her a lot when she needed the extra help with bullies and the like. Being as shy as she is, her nerves would always get the best of her, disabling her ability to fly with everypony staring at her. Thus, becoming one of the weakest flyers of her class. She received her Cutie Mark the day she held the flag for Rainbow Dash's big race. She was rescued by a heap of cute butterflies as she fell from the sky, too scared to use her wings. She learned that she could talk with the Woodland creatures and they loved her, thus her Cutie Mark. Skills Talking to animals. Being their care-taker and provider. THE STARE. Fluttershy is known for a lot of things dealing with critters big and small. She loves to help them and keeps a bunch at her cottage. Fluttershy also has a freaky knowledge of sewing and nopony knows where she got it from. Category:Show Characters Category:Pegasi Category:Mares Category:Mane 6